


Tea and coffee

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Paju has weird tastes, and Hannu doesn't mind indulging her (sometimes).





	Tea and coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Paju liked tea, Hannu knew. 

It had to be green. The kind sold loose, in a box.

No tea bags for her.

She liked the fancy kind, with weird blue and yellow petals in it.

Paju had him drink some once. Bugged him until he gave in. It tasted like flowers. Awful stuff.

Hannu finished the cup, then vowed, never again. Told her he'd stick to black coffee.

But he always kept a fresh box of it in his cupboard.

Paju noticed he kept buying it. He was sure she knew.

She never said a thing.

She didn't have to.


End file.
